1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to touch panel input styluses, and particularly to a touch panel input stylus projecting a light beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using information processors such as a personal computer, a word processor, or various other portable electronic devices, a keyboard or mouse are commonly used to input information. On the other hand, there are touch panel displays (hereinafter also referred to as “a touch panel”), which can be used as well for the same operations.
An input stylus is used as input means for inputting information to the touch panel. In the case of an optical sensitive type touch panel, there is an input stylus for outputting a light beam from a stylus tip. Information on a position input by the input stylus with respect to the screen of the touch panel is detected by detecting the light beam.
When using this type of stylus, if the light beam is not exactly the same as the input central axis, there can be inefficiencies with the input instructions.
What is needed, therefore, is a touch panel input stylus which can avoid imprecision of the position of the light beam, and ameliorate the described limitations.